Wake Me Up When the Nightmare's Over
by WaterAndSkyRoses'Productions
Summary: There's a new student at Sweet Amoris High! Having recently escaped her abusive father, Bunny Berry formerly Bellerose Thorn is trying to start her life over. Little did she know, her life would turn for better and for worse at the same time!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Wake up from this nightmare**

"_Oh Bellerose? Come out come out wherever you are! Daddy has a present for you…" my father called from the hallway, I could almost see his sick grin as I hid in my bedroom closet. It was going to be one of those nights, I knew it. I heard him enter my bedroom. "Come on, Sweetie….Daddy's not going to hurt you…" 'Yeah right.' I thought from my hiding place. 'You're going to hurt me badly as per usual, you sick bastard'. and then my worst fear was realized: he found me. "there you are, pumpkin! Daddy thought you ran away again!" he said as he grabbed me and yanked me out of the closet. "Daddy please! Don't do it!" I screamed as I struggled. He threw me onto the mattress. "It only hurts for a week, honey. You know that" my father said with a sick grin. He started to bite my neck painfully hard, leaving teeth marks as he started to rip my clothes off. I tried to push him off of me but he slapped me across the face and scratched my neck badly and left yet another bleeding bite. Once everything was of f he bit my breast hard and roughly sucked on my nipples, right then left sending terrible jolts of pain through my body. Then he moved down, leaving bite marks all over my stomach and inner thighs and a few scratches and started to lick my involuntarily moistened slit roughly. His tongue was like sandpaper, it itched and burned as he continued to lick it. I could barely see his erection getting harder as he continued, roughly sucking on my pearl. Then the worst part of all…He roughly forced his hardened cock into my depths. I scream in pain, causing him to slap me across the face again… the faster and harder he went, the more pain I felt…. I pray this nightmare ends soon….._

**{END OF NIGHTMARE}**

I jolt up from the mattress, panting and crying. I look around the room frantically, seeing that I'm within the safe walls of my new, abet empty room in my aunt's apartment. This thought is comforting but I continue to cry none the less. My door opens with a audible, but not too loud "bang" and my aunt rushes into the room and over to my bed, throwing her arms around my shoulders. "Oh sweetie, are you alright? It was another nightmare of _him__, wasn't it?" she said softly as I nodded, my petite form shaking. She hugged me tighter "Don't worry, Bunny, he's been locked up for good and you're far away from that house. Tomorrow you start off fresh at Sweet Amoris High, you'll make friends, I've bought you some pretty new clothes to wear and you'll find some sweet, caring young man that'll make your heart soar. Now get some rest, okay?" she said, kissing my forehead. "Okay," I said between hiccups as I laid back down. She handed me my stuffed bunny, snuffles as she tucked me back in and I fell asleep…._


	2. Chapter One: New Life, New Experiences

**Chapter one: New life, new experiences.**

My alarm clock went off at 6am. I got out of bed to get dressed. When I got to my closet I opened it to see what my aunt had bought for me. What I wore back home was stuff you'd find on a cheap, easy girl. It made me look like I was….well….I'd rather not say, so not a single person had known I was a decent girl, and my father was just a jerk who didn't let me dress like I was. So I got quite a shock when I found what my aunt had bought me. We had gone shopping a few days ago, me borrowing some clothes from her and we went to some stores I had been wanting to go to for at least a year. I had shown her all the clothes I had wanted so desperately. I showed her some tights with hello kitty all over them, some white shorts with pandas on the back pockets and a black t-shirt with pikachu on it. And much to my surprise, there they were in my closet! I was so excited as I slipped everything on. I went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. What I found simply made me squeal with joy: two rabbit hairclips and some makeup I had also pointed out to my aunt. I put on a soft pink lipstick, a touch of rouge and a red eye shadow that made my brown eyes look like melted chocolate. I placed the hairclips on both sides of my head after brushing my mid-back length hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my look. I also found at the door a large red backpack with Hello Kitty on it and a stuffed rabbit keychain hanging from the main pocket zipper. I opened the bag to find rabbit themed stationary, some mechanical pencils, a sketch book, textbooks for the year and a new cell phone with a heart shaped phone charm and a rabbit charm beside it. I grinned as I zipped up my bag and headed to the kitchen.

In there, my aunt was making my favorite breakfast: rolls with butter and ten breakfast sausages, five for each of us. I sat down at the table, giddy from the special treatment from my aunt. "Thank you so much for everything, auntie! I love it all!" I said, taking a bite from the butter smothered, heated roll in front of me shortly after. "You're welcome, Bunny! You deserve to be treated like a princess after all that mistreatment!" she said as she finished up her breakfast. I finished mine and headed out the door, bag in tow, 25$ admission and ID photo tucked into my front pocket.. I hoped that the school wasn't a long walk, seeing as my driving skills are beyond awful. I also prayed that my new classmates wouldn't ask about all the healing bite marks and scratches. The walk to school was thankfully only five minutes. As soon as I walked into the school, I was greeted by an elderly, sweet looking woman dressed in pink with locks tucked into a bun at the top of her head. "Ah, you must be Bunny Berry! How wonderful that you've decided to continue your education at Sweet Amoris! I assure you, Miss Berry, you'll love it here!" she said in a sweet, grandmotherly voice. I smiled warmly at the principal, trying to give off the air that I has wished to give off at my old school. "Thank you kindly, ma'am. I'll defiantly enjoy it here." I said. "You'll need to finish your registration with Nathaniel, our school's student council president. The council room is to your left. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see to a little issue. Come talk to me later, we'll need to discuss something." "And no, not for anything bad, my dear." she added on after seeing me pale. She walked off yelling for someone she referred to as "Castiel". So I went into the council room. Inside was a golden blond haired boy with matching eyes, a crisp, white dress shirt and a ironed to perfection blue tie. "P-Pardon me, good sir. Mightn't you be Nathaniel?" I asked nervously. The boy looked up from a form and smiled "Indeed I am, miss. You must be Bunny Berry, the new student. Do you have your ID photo and admission fee payment?" he asked. I pulled out the form and 25$ "H-Here you go, kind sir. Is this the correct amount?" I said as I gave him the photograph and currency. He took it and said " I've already gotten your form and a clip to hold it all together. I'll hand it off to Principal Amora. Have a nice day, Miss Bunny". He handed me my schedule and a map and I headed off to class.

First period was mathematics with . I headed there and walked into the room. 'Ah! There's an empty seat next to… a red haired Adonis' I thought as I saw a fiery red haired boy with cool granite eyes and a bored look on his face, those granite orbs gazing out the window. I suppressed a blush as I walked over to the empty seat. The Adonis looked at me as I sat down. As I blushed and pulled out my math text and a notebook he looked back out the window. I had the rest of my classes with him up till lunch, which was in tee minus 3.…2.…1 and the lunch bell rang. I got up from my seat and packed my bag. As I walked out of the classroom I heard a familiar voice that sent chills down my spine "Be-!" he tried to say before I covered his mouth. "Shut it, Kentin! I don't go by Bellerose anymore! It's Bunny now! So shush!" I whispered harshly before removing my hand. "B-but I liked your old name, it's beautiful! And aren't you happy I switched schools to be with you my beloved?" he said. "Well, it's not that accursed name anymore so live with it! And no, I am appalled that you came here! Why'd you follow me, you creep?!" I said to him as I walked away. I could've sworn I saw the Adonis looking at me from afar, listening to me tell the little stalker off.

I walked over to a tree in the court yard and climbed up it, reaching the top in no time and just watched everything from up there. Then I saw this stuck up looking girl with wavy locks of gold pestering the Adonis. He had listened to my conversation, so now that he's under _my_ tree, I'll listen to his. So I carefully listened to their conversing. "For the last time, Amber, I am _not_ interested in you!" the Adonis said, the annoyance evident in his tone. "Why not?! I'm so much _prettier_ than that new girl you were looking at all day! I mean look at her! She's so…geeky! I mean come on, who likes Pokemon who isn't an antisocial freak?!" Amber said, her words hitting a sensitive nerve. I've never had any cute clothes before, nor any friends. And Pokemon was one of my few pleasures in my pathetic life. A tear fell from my eye and I flinched as it hit Castiel on the head. He subtly noticed my presence. " Okay, I'm _really_ loosing my patience with you. I'll make this quite clear. One, you know _nothing_ about this girl and neither do I. Two, she's much more attractive than you, you look like a pig in a wig with fish-paste and petroleum jelly on your ugly mug. And three, it's admirable that she actually pays attention because unlike you, she will get somewhere in life because she's working to do so. Maybe if you were actually smart and didn't copy off of other people you'd actually be smart." he said, venom lining every word that came out of that mouth of his. Amber ran off crying, much to my delight. "You can come down now, new girl" Castiel said. I gulped and climbed down. "H-hello there. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation!" I said nervously. "Well you couldn't really help it from up there, now could you?" he said with an expression I didn't expect at the time, a small hint of worry and a little annoyed. "Where'd you get all those bite wounds and scratches…" he asked in a no-nonsense-you-better-tell-me-right now tone, reaching out and touching one. I shivered , my bag already on my back "The-Those aren't important!" I said as I ran off, about to cry and my cheeks flushed. I could feel him watching my back. He's the first besides Aunt Claire to question the injuries.

The rest of the school day is spent in extra classes like home ec and art, that being my favorite. I ignored Castile's glances at my wounds. 'God, he's in _every single one of my classes_!' I thought, suppressing every blush that wanted to grace my cheeks.

I then during last period headed to see Principal Amora. When I walked in to her office I saw a tan dog sleeping in a pink bed and Principal Amora sitting behind her desk. I sat in the chair in front of her when she pointed to it. "I'm glad you could make it, Bunny! Now, usually you'd have to join a school club, but every single one's been filled. And I mean every single one. The last openings for basketball and gardening were filled just this morning and yesterday, so I have something else I can have you do that'll keep you involved in our school. You wouldn't have been able to participate in the last two anyway seeing that you're prone to fainting if you over exert yourself so that would prevent you from being able to participate in basketball and your allergy to a majority of the plants we have in the gardening club. So I've decided to have you do this instead" she said as she pulled something out of her desk. It was a bag filled with coupons and cash. " You can be in charge of painting murals in some of the more…bland parts of the school. I've heard from your aunt that you're an exceptional painter and have experience with this field, so I'm giving you all these to go buy some paints, brushes and some other supplies. I've also listed a few places to start off with. It's in the bag too, dear. Have fun!" she said as she saw my eyes light up. "Thank you! I won't let you down, Principal Amora!" I said as I took the stuff I needed and left.

I headed off to the nearest hardware store after school. After an hour of choosing the paints and tools I planed on utilizing, I struggled home with everything, starting to feel dizzy. When I managed to get to the apartment it was completely abandoned. I weakly dragged it all to my room before passing out on the floor. I came to an hour later, ate dinner alone due to Aunt Claire being out on a date, took a shower using a new strawberry shampoo and a pomegranate shower gel. It was quite invigorating, actually. I loved the feeling of the cool gel as I smoothed it over my scarred skin, making sure to wash everything carefully to avoid opening any wounds with my nails on accident. After lathering and rinsing off the gel, I moved on to my chocolate locks, taking a decent sized dollop of the berry scented shampoo and working into my tresses. Not only did it make my scalp feel cleansed, it also felt like pure ecstasy as the sudsy water ran down my back, over my bottom, down and in between my legs and finally reaching my feet. Not to mention the arousing aroma of the recently washed shower gel and the shampoo. I don't think I ever felt this good. Hell, after all the soap rinsed off, I was still rubbing where the soap had been, relishing the good feeling of the water and soap on my skin. After finishing my shower I dried off and walked into the bedroom., shortly after slipping into a set of red bunny pajamas from my aunt and climbing into bed, falling asleep. Instead of having nightmares of my father, I had pleasant dreams off Castiel. I don't know why him, but I have no objections to that!

_**To be continued in chapter two! Next chapter will be Castile's POV!**_


	3. Why the Angel Cries

Chapter two: Why the Angel Cries (please note this is Castile's POV)

When I got home after school in the evening I couldn't stop thinking of Bunny's wounds. Even while playing with Demon. Who gave them to her? Why'd she run away when I asked? I kept mulling it over as I got in bed and turned out the lights, drifting into what I thought was going to be a peaceful sleep….

{NIGHTMARE}

I don't know why, or how I got here but I found myself in a white walled house filled with not much but a few portraits on the plain, white walls, a few cheap looking pieces of furniture and little else. What snapped me out of my train of thought was a high pitched scream of terror and a "DADDY DON'T! PLEASE!" I knew who it was just by the sound, it was that new girl, Bunny. I rushed towards the sound of the voice and opened a white, scratched up door. I then saw the completely naked back of a large man, hovering over Bunny, who was also very much naked. I could plainly see the tears in her eyes. "Please don't!" she cried as her father scratched her and bit her in every place I had seen a wound yesterday, her blood staining his disgusting mouth and Bunny's beautiful body. Then what I saw just made me want to vomit: he shoved his cock up her seemingly tight, bleeding slit. He started to thrust in and out of Bunny at a quick and hard pace, her screaming in pain and terror with each one. I started to run at them to pull that pervert off of her…

{END NIGHMARE}

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I woke up with a start. I started to pant heavily as I suppressed the urge to puke. I got out of bed carefully and went to take a cold shower, stripping my boxers off roughly, wanting to get in as fast as possible. As I stood there under the water I pressed my forehead against the cool granite that made up the shower, letting the cold water run down my back and over my ass. I contemplated the nightmare I had. "Was that really how she got all those wounds? Of course that how she got them, you idiot. How else would she have human teeth marks all over that neck of hers that I want to kiss so ba…!" I muttered before think about what I had just said to myself. "Whoa! Hold up hold up hold the hell up! Castiel, did you really just think that about a girl you met yesterday?! And you just happened to defend when Amber ridiculed her? And you happened to have a nightmare about?!" I reprimanded my self. "How the hell could I already be attracted to Bunny?! I just met her!" I breathed out and closed my eyes, seeing her smiling at me with not a single injury taking away from her beauty. Her chocolate eyes glowed warmly, her body was even more stunning with her perfectly sized breasts and delicious curves. Damn, even behind my eyelids I see her. I opened them again and cleaned up before stepping out. As I looked into the mirror I saw her again, her lips tuned into a small, but all the more sweet smile. "Way too early to feel like this" I said to myself as I went back into my room and got dressed, trying to think of something not dirty to make my cock go flaccid again, running my fingers through my hair in agitation. I got my hair to a half decent state and went to go feed Demon quickly.

I got on my motorcycle and started it, heading straight to Sweet Amoris. As I parked my bike I saw her, she was walking into the building with a nervous look on her face. I got off and headed into the school after she went in. I saw her head to her locker and put her stuff in. I noticed something else about her today too: she was covering up even more than necessary. A black turtleneck sweater, black tights and black shorts over them. She had her long locks in a braid today. I walked past her and demurely slipped a small slip of paper into her braid before walking to my locker and grabbing my books for class. Lord knows why I've actually attended classes lately. When I got there saw her in the same spot as yesterday, right next to my desk. I casually sat in my own seat. She ran her fingers over her braid and her eyes widened as she pulled out the note I had slipped into it. She opened it and blushed. Damn it she looks beautiful when she's blushing. I had asked her to meet me in the courtyard during lunch. She flipped over the note, scrawled something out quickly and handed me the note. It said "Alright then".

The first classes went by in a blur. By lunch I was already sitting under the tree we talked under yesterday. A shadow loomed over me and I knew it was her. "You wanted to speak to me, Castiel?" she asked. "Sit" I replied. She complied to my request. "I don't exactly know how to put this but…" I said as I relayed my dream to her. Her eyes widened. "H-How?!" she squeaked, obviously in shock. "That's one of my nightmares! How the hell'd you have it?!" she said as she started to get up. I grabbed her wrist and made her sit back down. "I take it that it actually happened?" I asked as she gulped and nodded. I felt sick again, remembering what I saw. She looked like she was going to cry so I on instinct held her. She started to cry and I let her. Something slipped and clattered to the ground as she buried her face into my neck. I rubbed her back soothingly as she shook. We sat there for around an hour or two, probably the rest of the normally dull school hours. Nobody came around, even during lunch, so we ended up with a pretty good amount of privacy. She looked up at me with eyes almost as red as my hair and said. "T-Thanks, Castiel. I needed that.." 'damn she looks cute right now' I thought, suppressing a blush. "don't mention it." I replied simply as I helped her up. She picked something up as she rose. She placed a pair of glasses atop her nose. "glasses?" I asked. She nodded, "my contacts ripped this morning so I had to wear them. They don't look bad, do they?" she replied. "they look good on you." I said. She smiled happily and gave me a quick hug. "thank you!" she said as she took off, leaving me stunned with a light pink color rising to my face. The color in my cheeks didn't leave me for quite awhile. Demon kept looking at me funny the rest of the afternoon, nearly bumped into a tree because he kept turning to look at me, doubting that I was myself. When we got home I fed him and played with him for a little while. Then I went up to bed. Thankfully the color left my cheeks, but I didn't stop thinking about Bunny. Even as I took a shower, even as I dried off, even as I shut off the lights, even as I got into bed and even as I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that I had a relatively dreamless sleep. 'good' I thought, though my heart thought otherwise. 'God, I feel stupid right now. I can't take that stupid girl off my mind!' I sighed as I got out of bed and threw something on. I headed downstairs and got something for Demon and then myself (for once). I gave him a little scratch behind the ears, got on my motorcycle and headed to school, yet again(lord knows why I even bother). I parked my bike and yet again saw her ascend the stairs, carrying a ton of stuff I knew wasn't for any classes, nor any clubs. Wall paint cans? Brushes and rollers? Trays? What'd she need all that for? She looked like she was about to pass out so I went to take some of the load off her, when I reached her I took five of the ten paint cans she was carrying. "What's all this for?" I asked. She smiled and replied "Principal Amora's having me paint murals in a few currently vacant rooms and some of the classrooms, so she asked me to go pick some supplies up for that my first day. She said I could start painting this afternoon, so I brought everything in. thanks for taking some off me, though. It's a big help!". "She didn't make you join a club?" I asked as I followed her to wherever she was leaving the paints. She giggled (as my heart practically stopped) and said "She said there weren't any spots left in any of the clubs, so she had me do this as an alternative". She stopped in front of an empty room and opened the door, setting down the stuff in the back right corner of the room. I set my load next to hers. "Thanks again, Castiel." she said, smiling this… heavenly smile as she turned and headed to class.

I followed her again, us having the same classes, lord knows why. As soon as she took her seat in the math classroom, I took my spot next to her. I could see Amber out of the corner of my eye, glaring daggers at Bunny. That alone made me keep my guard up. I quickly scrawled a note and handed it to Bunny 'When do you start painting the room we left the stuff in? Lunch or after school?' it said, she read it and scrawled a reply, handing it to me 'Base coat during lunch so it'll have some time to dry and starting the designs after school, why?' was her reply. I searched for another scrap as she slipped me a piece of notepad paper, looking sorry that she only had the rabbit stationary, I just smiled slightly and scrawled a reply on the sheet, handing it to her 'Mind if I watch? I'll stay out of your way' I wrote. She replied on the other side 'Are you sure? You might get stray drops of paint on you. I have to paint the ceiling too. Why do you think I'm wearing beat up clothes today?' I looked her over and did indeed notice that she was wearing a paint stained t shirt under light wash, paint stained overalls, a red, paint stained bandana and paint stained work gloves. How I hadn't noticed was a mystery to me. I think I was too concentrated on her face. I really wish I could pay her father back for what he did to her, obscuring her beauty with those wounds. They're already starting to heal, but it still ticks me off.

Again, class went by in a blur. Though I did notice that she was working on a sketch and doing her math work at the same time. Lord knows how anyone can do that. After class the principal stopped her before she went to put her schoolbooks away. I heard the conversation as I went to my locker. "Do you have a plan for the new music room's mural yet, dear?" she asked, smiling at Bunny. Bunny smiled and nodded, handing the principal her sketch. "Oh my! It's beautiful! Such detail in al the angels' feathers! And the hair! And the instruments look so accurate! How did you learn to draw such a lovely harp? The detail is perfect! Oh my, one of them looks like Miss Iris! You know her, I assume?" Principal Amora said, excited by the sketch. Now _I _wanted to see it. "Yes, Iris was indeed the inspiration for the angel on the right. She was so helpful on my first day I thought I'd add her in. I just need some tarp to put on the floor to prevent staining it." Bunny replied. Principal Amora smiled. "Already taken care of, dear. Set one down myself after you and Castiel left the paint in there. How'd you get him to help you?" she said. I cringed slightly when I heard my name. Bunny blushed slightly and smiled "He saw me walking into school with the paint and took a few cans off my hands and offered to help me carry them. If it wasn't for him I would've fainted right there and then. " she replied. Principal Amora's face fell "Oh Bunny you should have told me it would be too much to carry on your own! I would have sent Nathaniel to help! Castiel didn't make you pay for his help, did he?" she said. The old bag makes me sound like I'm a jerk! Bunny's cheeks flushed red "C-Castiel didn't charge me! He did it of his own volition! I swear! And I didn't want to make poor Nathaniel help, he's already busy with student council work!" she said worriedly. "I would have helped if you had asked, honestly" Nathaniel said, him just arriving, standing behind the principal. "Exactly, dear. If you need to, ask Nathaniel for help." then she looked at me, noticing me looking through my locker for a pencil(not, I was still listening) "Or Castiel if need be, as long as he doesn't harass you for money." she added as I cringed and pulled out a pencil. She looked back to Bunny. "You three have the next class together, so you three run along." she said as she left.

"So you've been bugging Miss Berry for money, Castiel? I never thought you'd stoop that low. And where's that absentee note?" Nathaniel said, ice lining his every word. I glared at him "I haven't been harassing Bunny for money, I've been _helping_ her. Not _harassing_ her. Big difference, you stuck up snot." I replied, venom lining my own words. Bunny looked at us both nervously. Nathaniel gave me look that would kill if it could "You liar, her wallet's supposed to be in her locker and it isn't! I know it was you, you even left a note!" Nathaniel half yelled as he thrust a note at me, it was absolutely a fake, by handwriting's neater than this! "This isn't even my handwriting, you idiot! Why would I steal money from her?!" I half yelled in response, throwing down the note. Bunny picked up the note and read it. I didn't see her response since I turned back to Nathaniel. "Yeah right! Everyone knows you're bad news! You're just a no good delinquent!" he half yelled. He wasn't wearing that stupid tie, so I just grabbed him by his collar, slammed him against his locker and as I was about to punch the jerk Bunny latched onto my arm, I looked at her "Castiel don't! You'll get in trouble!" she exclaimed, still clinging to my arm. The look on her face was one you just couldn't say no to. I felt my expression soften as I let Nathaniel go and walked with Bunny to class, her still attached to my arm. I could feel stares on my back, but all I cared about was the brunette beauty clinging to my arm, her smile prominent. She's much lovelier when she smiles.

{SWITCH TO AMBER'S POV}

As I walked up the hall I had seen the scuffle between my brother and my darling Castiel. When Castiel was about to hit Nathaniel, that stupid new girl latched onto Castile's arm. "Castiel don't! You'll get in trouble!" she had said to him. It was all it took for him to stop, smiling at her and letting go of my brother. They walked to class with her still on his arm, them smiling at each other. I was seething at that point. But what really made me angry was that Nathaniel watched them go, jealously in his eyes. He then followed them to class. I just wanted to scream, she was taking MY darling Castiel and MY brother Nathaniel away from me! I knew it was time to get even with her. All I had to do was wait until school was over. I started pouring over plans silently in my head until I came up with a good one. All I needed was a mannequin, two large bags, a jeep, and a deep hole. I took off to find Li and Charlotte to go over the details of my great plan to get rid of that _thorn and claim Castiel for myself…_

_End of Chapter Two! Next chapter will be completely in Bunny's POV!_


End file.
